To Be A Master As Written by Santos
by 16Doobop13
Summary: In the far away region of Compios, where there are 18 Gyms, and all known pokemon, a humble historian and archaeologist arrives to research an ancient artifact, but ends up registered for the Pokemon League. Once there, he gets the idea to compile the most interesting tales of each character he meets into a book so that their journeys won't be forgotten in days ahead of them.
1. Chapter 1

To Be A Master

Story 1

History of a Historian

Many great trainers have made their way through various different journeys in various different lands, yet the tales are always different, and while a few join legendary ranks, many of these tales are lost to the future generations, and I have crafted this journal to hold such tales. I'm Santos. I am one such trainer of those i speak, but do not mistake me for some sort of 'main character'. I'm not here to document my journey, no, my dream is, or rather was, to collect tales of various trainers, and piece them together. I had my opportunity to do this while i competed in the Pokemon League, in a very faraway region called Compios. A large region, in which there is a gym of each of the 18 types of pokemon, and all pokemon have been recorded to reside there. I met many people at the Compios league, some of them were quite well known at the time. Some of them, only starting to obtain fame.

As for myself, I was a humble man, who was known locally for his research into forgotten history. I had my trusty partner Unown with my at all times, whom i had befriended on my first ever research trip, an excavation of the Ruins of Alph. Unown was in the shape of a question mark, and I had not intended to catch it, but it seems fate had brought us together. Unown became my first pokemon, and after that i took up the road of pokemon training, finding it the best way to be able to explore the more dangerous areas that my research took me.

Although Unown itself was rarely used in battle, it helped me a great deal in solving various mysteries and transcribing ancient scripts, which is why I always kept it outside of its pokeball. But that's enough about Unown. I suppose i should stop digressing and return to the matter at hand. The people i met at this pokemon league i found quite interesting, and although i could not quite get all of them to do an interview for this journal, i was in fact able to get all the participants in the league to appear in at least one story, I had even happened upon a few of them before.

The most notable two were Desmond and Liz, the two trainers i happened to arrive at Professor Acacia's pokemon lab in Tostone Town. And this was the last time that i would see either for a very long time.

In Compios, those who register for the pokemon league a given a fire, water, or grass basic pokemon of their choice from the national pokedex to use as their 'starter.' Since i had already caught Unown, I allowed Desmond and Liz to choose first.

Liz took her time to think, but Desmond was a rather hasty boy as he rushed to the water bin and pulled out a pokeball.

"Ah...That's...maybe not the best pokemon for you Desmond…" I still remember Professor Acacia saying as though she was scared that Desmond might meet some unfortunate end.

"Nonsense!" I remember Desmond saying. "Magikarp is awesome once it evolves, i want Magikarp!"

Now that the water pokemon had been taken, Liz seemed forlorn. It felt as though she had just done a huge calculation for nothing.

"Liz, for you, a strategist, I'd recommend the grass bin." Professor Acacia said. I still remember Liz looking at me, wondering if it was ok to go before the adult in the room. I slowly nodded.

"Choose whatever you want Liz, I do not mind."

"But...You'll be exploring rocky places...You need the grass pokemon more than i do."

"Heh, maybe, but I already have managed to catch one pokemon through sheer luck, I see no reason I can't do the same thing again. Go on and choose from whichever bin you like. Your first pokemon should be your choice, not mine."

Liz half-smiled and walked toward the bin of grass types and reached in for her pokeball.

"I want Treeko." Liz finally said as she pulled a poke-ball out.

"Excellent choice Liz." Professor Acacia smiled. I remember her turning to me, and telling me to choose from the fire-type bin. Although i had already caught a pokemon, it still felt like i was receiving my first one, perhaps because it was my first as a legitimate pokemon trainer. I looked into the bin and saw a large variety of different pokemon, all of which were fire-type. I thought for a long hard time about the pokemon i wanted.

"Choose a strong one, like Growlithe!" Desmond chimed in.

"No, go with something tricky and strategic! Like Vulpix!" Liz argued.

"Kids, be calm now. Let the good Mr.-um...what's your last name?" Professor Acacia asked me.

"I don't know." I replied. "I was raised as an orphan until i turned 18, at which point I started my work as a researcher. So i just go by my first name, which is Santos."

"Oh, i see. Is Santos your birthname?" Liz asked.

"No." I said. "Or, well, actually, maybe. My birthname is unknown to me."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Professor Acacia said.

"So, when do you celebrate your birthday?" Desmond asks, curiously.

"Now Desmond…" Professor Acacia scolded.

"Oh, it's ok Professor, don't worry, i don't mind. I can answer that." I turned to Desmond. "I celebrate my birthday October 2nd. That was the day i first arrived at my orphanage. I suppose it truly is Santos's birthday, since the orphanage gave me that name right away."

"Cool!" Desmond beamed. "So when you find out your _real_ birthday, you can celebrate two!"

"No, he'll just move it to the actual date!" Liz argued.

"Kids please, if you're going to argue, go outside and have a battle with your new pokemon and let Santos choose his pokemon in peace!"

"Oh, i think I've made my choice." I said as i finally picked up a pokeball that had eluded my eye. This one ought to be a great addition to my research. I'd like Houndour."

"That Houndour happens to be bred so that it can use the move Thunder Fang." Professor Acacia told me as an aside note. "Make sure to put her special move to good use."

"Thank you Prof-"

"Please, we're both adults here, call me Nancy."

"Thank you Nancy, I will be sure to take great care of Hounder and put her move to excellent use."

And I did. Even now, my Houndoom still knows Thunder Fang, and her litter of Hounder all know Thunder Fang.

But that is a story that needn't be shared with the future. As I walked out of the lab, i saw Liz consoling Desmond over his loss in the aftermath of their battle.

"Well, when we meet again at the Pokemon League, you'll have a Gyarados for sure, and I'll send out Sceptile and we'll have a rematch!"

"I want to battle Mister Santos next!" Desmond said as he saw me.

"No fair, i want to battle him!" Liz exclaimed.

"Kids, please, stop harassing." Nancy called out the window of the lab.

"Sorry Mom…"

"Sorry Mama…"

"It's fine, Nancy. I really don't mind. I was just as energetic and enthusiastic at their age." I turned to them. "Unfortunately i have to leave Tostone Town rather soon, I'm afraid. I need to get to a dig site, i hear they've unearthed some sort of ancient tool, and i've been selected as part of a research group to determine what it is."

"Are you talking about the site near Sixtia City?" Nancy asked.

"Yes, why?"

"You need to get all 18 Badges to be let into Sixtia City! It's where the League is being held this year!"

"But...i'm just there for research, and the site is not even in the city…"

"Oh please." Nancy said. "You should go on a journey. It will be fun. Besides, you did just register, and whatever rock you want to look at isn't going to go anywhere! You may as well stand to have a little fun, do some exploring. You might find more forgotten lore than you think."

"Well, alright. But i still believe i should get to Sixtia City as soon as possible, so I do still need to leave. I promise to you both Desmond and Liz, that i'll battle both of you when we next meet." I said as i began to walk away with Unown floating beside me.

"I'm holding you to it!" Desmond called out to me.

"I look forward to it." Liz agreed. "Bye Mister Santos! Good luck!" she called.

"Good luck to you guys!" I called as i waved to them and left the town, and walked into the the scrublands and the sun rose overhead.

I would keep the promise i made to Desmond and Maya, but i would not see them again until then. They were the not the only trainers that I knew firsthand that made it to that year's pokemon league, as thanks to my research and negotiation skills, i was able to create fast friends, and i did build quite a name for myself during my journey, as _The Archeologist_. It did suit me, since my goal was never entering the league to begin with, but as i traveled, i learned of more forgotten stories, and the league became a more primary destination in order to find a way to bind any stories of these trainers together so that their skills and triumphs might not be lost to the ages.

I suppose i'll try to piece together a journey through the region using the most interesting stories from that area, and since the very first gym, the Normal Gym, was located next door to Tostone town, through a small forest trail, one could reach Dera City. Dera City was a thriving town, and the young man i met at the pokemon league who had the most interesting tale from this town was a boy of 16 or 17 years, his name was Joe Festian, and his story was a grand 3 on 3 battle with the Gym Leader, Nate Festian, his older brother.


	2. Chapter 2

To Be A Master

Story 2

A Brothers' Bout

Joe Festian was the 'Youngest' of three brothers in his family. Joe had already collected all 17 other badges, and was now returning home with his 'Older' twin brother Maxwell. Joe had basically spent his entire Journey in Maxwell's shadow, Maxwell always defeated him in battles, and Maxwell always did far better in Gym battles thain Joe. Now they were heading to Dera City in order to receive both their eighteenth gym badges against their older brother Nate. Unbeknownst to me, I had recently entered the town and was currently training my then 3 pokemon to challenge Nate for our _first_ badge. I know this because when i went to challenge Nate, he rambled on about his brothers defeating him, and a new trainer to be just what he needed as a way to catch his breath. But I digress, this story is not about me.

Joe even had less pokemon than Maxwell, and, for a short amount of time, every time they challenged a new gym, Joe would even have less badges. Maxwell always got to be first at everything, and would often use his 'Older Twin' excuse to get his way. Joe put up with it for the most part, although he confessed to me that it did get under skin quite a lot, and this was his greatest success story. Both Joe and Maxwell were 16 at the time of this battle, and their older brother Nate was around 22 at that time. He was in his 4th Year as a gym leader, and was known as quite the prodigy. He specialized in Normal types, but would often teach his pokemon moves which would be able to hit Rock, Steel, and Ghost types so that his Normal types were not at a disadvantage.

Upon arriving, Maxwell insisted that he go first, and Joe, as usual, agreed through gritted teeth. When Nate informed them that he had only six healthy pokemon at the moment, with all the unhealthy ones in the PC, he suggested that rather than a Full Battle as he would normally issue when fighting trainers with 17 badges, that both Maxwell's and Joe's battles would be 3 on 3. Max instantly agreed, and then Nate gave Joe a wink. "What do you say Joe? 3 on 3 or would you rather fight my whole party at a later date?"

"He probably just wants to wait, so that he can train his poor pokemon who have no chance of winning!" Maxwell taunted.

"No!" Joe said. "I want to fight as soon as possible!"

"Very well." Nate said nodding, "You may both select your 3 pokemon now, and I will select my 3 pokemon for each of you. But be warned, i will not go easy on either of you because you are my brothers, i happen to have my strongest pokemon in my possession."

"You should use the best ones against Joe." Maxwell scolded. "He needs reminding that he isn't as good as he thinks he is…"

"That fits your situation better!" Joe yelled back. "But no, i _want_ to face the better pokemon! I'll prove to you that I'm not as bad in battles as you think I am!"

"Joe...Are you sure?" Nate asked. "My best pokemon aren't anything to be trifled with…"

"I'm Sure." Joe said, having so many doubts about his decision that he could feel them weighing him down.

Before the battle between Maxwell and Nate, Maxwell turned to Joe and said. "Just like always, i get my badge before you, and i look better doing it."

Joe grumbled as he lay back in the bleachers. The gym's battlefield had absolutely no gimmick to it. It was just a plain dirt field. This meant that the damage done would be from one pokemon to another instead of any hazards, like Shoro City's field being just a bunch of rough water with a small island in the middle, or the Hist Town gym's battlefield being pitch black, preventing the trainers from seeing what was happening.

"The battle between Gym Leader Nate Festian, and Challenger Maxwell Festian will now begin." The ref called from the sidelines of the stadium opposite Joe. "This will be a standard 3 on 3 battle, and only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions."

"Piece of cake." Maxwell laughed as he tossed the pokeball of his best pokemon up in the air.

"What, you're using him _already?_" Joe asked startled.

"I want my badge, unlike some." Maxwell replied.

"Challengers, send out your Pokemon!

"Alright Snorlax, let's go!" Nate called out.

"Infernape, get out there!" Maxwell called.

"Infernape eh?" Nate snickered. "Go ahead Maxwell, I'll let you make the first move."

"Right!" Maxell nodded. "Infernape, Close Combat!"

Infernape ran up to Snorlax and began pounding on it ferociously. Joe wondered why Nate was not doing anything to avoid damage. When Infernape was done, Snorlax fell to the ground, but then got back up, with very little energy left.

"How?" Maxwell asked.

"Snorlax is holding a Focus Sash." Nate said. "Snorlax, use Counter."

"Infernape is unable to battle!" The ref said after Infernape was sent flying into the metal wall of the room.

"Alakazam! I choose you!" Maxwell said as he sent out Alakazam. "Psychic!"

"Snorlax is unable to battle!" The ref said as Snorlax was defeated. "Will the challenger be switching pokemon?"

"Alakazam, return." Maxwell said, returning Alakazam.

"A wise choice." Nate said. "Alakazam would not have fared well for much longer. Go Furfrou!"

"What...Is this really one of your six best pokemon?" Maxwell asked.

"It's one of my 5 best." Nate said.

"Go Vespiquen!" Maxwell called.

"...Why?" Joe finally asked.

"Shut up!" Maxwell snapped. "You wouldn't get it!"

"Mm-hm…" Joe started to grin. Maxwell was losing it.

"Vespiquen Protect!"

"Furfrou, Cotton Guard!"

"Way to waste Protect's turn!" Joe called out.

"Now Furfrou, use Giga Impact!"

"Protect Vespiquen!" Maxwell called, but it didn't work.

"Vespiquen is unable to battle!" The ref called out.

"This is unbelievable! What the heck is that thing holding?" Maxwell called out. Out of the corner of Joe's eye he saw a bit of a shimmer on the Furfrou's white fur.

"Silk Scarf." Joe said.

Nate nodded. "You are correct Joe. Furfrou wears its silk scarf everywhere we go.

"Tch. Alakazam, get back out!" Maxwell called. "Use Future Sight!"

"Furfrou, use Bite!"

"Teleport!"

"Oh...you cheap asshole…" Joe said, realizing Maxwell's strategy.

As soon as Future sight hit Furfrou, the match was tied up with one pokemon each.

"I hope you saved your best for last." Maxwell scoffed.

"My 4th best." Nate said as he sent out his last Pokemon. "Go, Blissy!"

"Hmph." Maxwell said. "Alakazam, use Focus Blast!

"Blissy, take it in."

"What?" Joe asked in shock.

"Now use Mirror Coat." Joe said after Focus Blast seemed to barely affect Blissy.

"Aw, now what was _that_ one holding?" Maxwell asked frustrated.

"Absolutely nothing." Nate smiled. "Blissey has been specially trained to take all manner of special attacks, Focus Blast included.

"Alakazam is unable to battle!" The ref announced. "The winner of the battle is Gym Leader Nate!"

It is at this point that i wish to clarify that Maxwell did get his last badge in a later battle, as he was a participant in the that year's Pokemon League.

And then it was Joe's turn, to face off against his brother's alleged three best pokemon.

"Now begins the battle between Gym Leader, Nate Festian and Joe Festian, the Challenger. This will be a 3 on 3 battle, with the battle over when all 3 pokemon on either side are unable to continue. In addition, only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions."

"Alright, Togekiss, you're up!" Nate said.

"Alright, then, I choose you!" Joe called as he sent out Jolteon.

"Why don't you go first?" Nate offered.

"Jolteon, use Attract!" Joe called out.

And it worked too. Togekiss wasn't ever able to pull of an attack, and Nate was clearly offset by it.

"Togekiss is unable to battle." The ref announced after Joe's Jolteon had used it's third Thunderbolt.

"Well, you're doing better than your brother so far." Nate said. "Are you going to switch pokemon?"

"Yep." Joe said, returning Jolteon.

"Alright, let's see you try to defeat: Slaking!" Nate said as he sent out Slaking.

"Larvesta, I choose you!" Joe sent out Larvesta.

"_Hahaha!_" Max laughed. "And what, exactly, are you planning to do with _that_?"

"Slaking's ability is Truant, which means it needs to pause to rest between any two activities. Larvesta however, knows Protect. I'll use protect on the turns where Slaking moves, and then attack on the turns it doesn't"

"A great plan…." Nate said. "And it seems I'm helpless… Very well."

After Slaking was defeated, Nate picked up the Pokeball and kissed it. "Are you ready Joe? This is my best pokemon, which you will see soon enough. I trust you wish to switch?"

"That is correct." Joe said, as he grabbed the pokeball containing his _own_ strongest pokemon.

"Kangaskhan! I choose you!" Nate yelled.

"Alright, Come on Lucario!" Joe called as he sent out Lucario.

"Now," Both Joe and Nate said at the same time, "Mega Evolve!"

And the two pokemon clashed ferociously for hours on end, with both trainers using large amounts of Full Restores and neither one letting an inch, until, finally:

"Mega Lucario, Reversal!"

"Kangaskhan, Mega Punch!"

The two pokemon collided one last time, and both fell to the floor, neither one able to move another muscle.

"Neither pokemon is able to continue." The ref said. "Which means since he still has two usable pokemon left, Joe Festian is the winner and has earned the Dera Badge!"

"WHAT?!" Maxwell couldn't believe it. "You actually got your badge- f- f-"

"I got it first! Ha!" Joe laughed. "And I'm going to get to the League first too, where if you _manage_ to make it as far as i do, I'll defeat you and make you wish for a less-embarrassing loss." Joe laughed as he left town. And he laughed all his way to the pokemon league. I had the privilege of running into Max before i challenged the gym, and I must admit that I did not quite care for his attitude towards me, towards his brother (Nate), or towards himself. It was quite the ugly combination.

The next town over was Pe Gong City, which had the fighting gym in it. It was a gym battle that i would remember forever, it was a 2 on 2, multi-battle against the leaders for the badge, and my partner was someone whom i would encounter thrice more before I finally contacted her at the Pokemon League. The next story in this book, however, will be the story of exactly how we met in Pe Gong, since that is quite a story within itself. I met Cyllys while exploring a recently unearthed ruin of Ancient Pe Gong, just outside of the city, where we had _quite_ the adventure getting out.


End file.
